crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AustinHMiller
Gem Path and More I'm so excited for the Gem Path article I made! After putting in the bulk, having a cleanup crew was really helpful, and got the article to be featured! Thank you everyone for your contributions! Hopefully, I can create more articles like this one. I'm about to create a variation of the page, and maybe that one will be half as good, even though it won't have as much of an abundance of information as the Gem Path one did. I also added on levels like Crash Dash and The Pits and enemy table and short description of the enemy to help out anyone on a single level. I was hoping to figure out a way to create a standard of image sizes for the enemies without their level backgrounds, so the image of the enemy is more clear. Goals for Bandipedia I have sources of information that others might not have, and I want to make the wiki as legit as possible. I'm also into adding photos. Hopefully, i can help this wiki find some odd ball things about some new or untampered articles. Good job Good explanation on the Evolvo Ray page 09:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) hi talk to me on my talk page?Crashfreak99 16:21, November 26, 2010 (UTC) where are you up to on tag team racing Hi I was just wondering where abouts you are at the moment on Crash Tag Team Racing ?Crashfreak99 09:32, November 27, 2010 (UTC) cnk boosts Hey austin do you know the best track to do 50 boosts on In Crash Nitro Kart to unlock fake Crash and Pura?Crashfreak99 18:11, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I haven't really played Crash Nitro Kart that much..I'm more into the designing of the game. My uncle is a big digital graphic artist, and designed many of the race tracks on that game. frog image Hey Austin where did you get that cool pic of the frog? I haven't seen It beforeCrashfreak99 18:46, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I make em myself! lol Just wondering Hey Austin I was just wondering If you have Crash Of The Titans or Crash: Mind over mutant?Crashfreak99 17:14, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Great you're back!Crashfreak99 16:05, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Watermarked images You are not allowed to upload watermarked images onto Bandipedia. (Although to be fair Crash Mania were pretty sly with the Penta Penguin picture you uploaded, as the watermark was actually pretty hard to see). BandiCooper 14:39, May 3, 2012 (UTC) - Ok, thanks for informing me, that won't be a problem anymore. I read your blog and I want to ask you some questions about this story. 1. The articles of Aku and Uka on Bandipedia tell that they used to be humans so why do you say that Aku and Uka were created by Belleus? 2.Is Bellus an alien or something? Those are the questions I want to ask you,also I'm on Fanfiction also and my username is the same as here and I want to see your stories on fanfiction, if you want you could see mine. If you see my stories, they made be short but I put some work on them. You could also see my wiki which is about making fan fics about Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon and more. Its wildbandicoot.wikia.comspyro bandicoot 21:42, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Like I said on my last message you could make up Crash Fics or any other kind you want on my wiki. The wiki is wildbandicoot.wikia.com .spyro bandicoot 18:00, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I read your fan Fics on Fanfiction and they're assome. You can see my fan fics if you want and feel free to edit some crash fan fics on my wiki wildbandicoot.wikia.com.spyro bandicoot 20:39, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Those aren't what I'm going to go by, I've changed up how things go down.